reverend_insanityfandomcom-20200216-history
Chu Du
Chu Du, also known as "Domination Immortal Chu Du", was a strength path Gu Immortal of Northern Plains. He's the founder of Chu Sect. Background Recently, Chu Du nurtured a few Gu Masters, taking them as his disciple and assisting his disciple in immortal ascension tribulation, absorbing the Reckless Savage Demon Venerable's true meaning. These last years, he had been secluded, staying inside the Absolute Ice Battlefield, trying to excavate the huge treasure known as Reckless Savage Demon Venerable's true meaning. History Part 1 Chu Du was an expert at strength path, he also used other Gu Worms for defense, investigation, and storage etc. He was a extremely famous in Northern Plains, he was the one who invented the Jin Strength Gu and Jun Strength Gu, and even refined the Rank 6 Immortal Gu "Thousand Jun Strength Gu". He became a Gu Immortal 300 years ago, the recipe he refined was widely spread, quickly becoming the main branch of the strength path in Northern Plains. Chu Du's recipe was superior in that the materials were easy to find and had low cost, and the success rate of the Gu Refinement was higher. Part 2 Chu Du was a legendary person in Northern Plains' Gu Immortal world. He was born in a poor family, he was not part of the Huang Jin bloodline, he had a lowly start, even his aperture awakening was by chance. Without any teachers or tribesmen to help him, he cultivated alone. He cultivated strength path, but was not restrained by the flaws of it. With his overwhelming talent, he independently created Jin Strength Gu, Ten Jin Strength Gu, Jun Strength Gu, Ten Jun Strength Gu and others. Using these Gu Worms, he grew step by step, under everyone's shocked gazes, he turned from a mortal to an Gu Immortal. But this was not the end of his legend, when he became a Gu Immortal, he went back to his roots and created the "Human Jun Strength Branch". The "Human Jun Strength Branch" is a small branch, it gave the dying strength path a surge of rejuvenation, it was as if vitality had filled dying trees, strength path shined again in a different light. After the "Beast Strength Phantom Branch" and "Atmospheric Heaven And Earth Branch", it was recognized by everyone that strength path had a new "Human Jun Strength Branch". With his efforts alone, he changed the future of strength path. Nobody could deny his grand achievement. Currently, nine out of ten Northern Plains Gu Masters cultivated strength path on the side, they mostly used the "Human Jun Strength Branch". Part 3 In the past when Chu Du was a Rank 6, an experienced lone immortal came to find trouble with him and was beaten to a pulp. The lone immortal called for reinforcements, but the three lone immortals were chased by the newly ascended Chu Du, he chased them for an enormous distance before killing all three immortals. A 100 years later, Chu Du and a Gu Immortal of Liu Tribe had a conflict, after a dozen rounds of fighting, the Liu Tribe Gu Immortal lost and begged him for mercy, but Chu Du killed him without hesitation. Next, Liu Tribe sent out several Gu Immortals, Chu Du's two fists could not rival four palms, he was outnumbered, he went into seclusion for decades. When he appeared again, he had Rank 7 cultivation level, he went around and destroyed eighteen of Liu Tribe's resource points in three days. Three of Liu Tribe's Gu Immortals chased after him, but he did not run away, instead, he forced the three Liu Tribe Gu Immortals to retreat and even nearly attacked their headquarters. Chu Du encircled Liu Tribe's Blessed Land and refused to leave. Liu Tribe's first supreme elder emerged outside in anger, fighting with Chu Du for a long time, he was an experienced Rank 7 expert, but he could not do anything to Chu Du. He could only let him leave freely. After this battle, Chu Du's reputation surged, the entire Gu Immortal world found out about his domineering style. No Gu Immortal dared to look down on him. Those who tried to find trouble with him had to consider it thoroughly before acting. But after this battle, Chu Du became very low profile, he cultivated in seclusion and rarely showed himself. According to Fang Yuan's previous life Chu Du died in battle, by the hands of Feng Jiu Ge who descended from the Heavenly Court. After Chu Du died, he was crowned as the "Twilight of Strength Path" by future generations, after his death was announced, countless Gu Masters in Northern Plains cried painfully. Trivia * Chu Du has a unique hoarse voice. * During the recent Qin Bai Sheng's auction in Northern Plains, he appeared in front of everyone. * In the past, Chu Du gained a huge growth in strength and defeated Liu Tribe because of Reckless Savage Demon Venerable's true meaning. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Gu Masters Category:Rank 7